Charity
by ToniTheTerror
Summary: DAMIENxPIP // Pip is collecting for charity, and Damien tags along, but soon gets bored and decides to make things more.. interesting.


**"Charity."  
**_South Park Fan Fiction by ToniTheTerror / dark--romance._

_

* * *

_**Title: **Charity.**  
Beta: **None.  
**Warnings: **DamienxPip. Damien being a perv, Pip being painfully optimistic.  
**AN: **Wrote this for Kadaj421 on deviantART. Reviews aren't necessary, but greatly appreciated, and I would love you lots. –Toni.

**DISCLAIMER; I do not, no matter how frequently I wish it to be so, own South Park and I do not make any money from writing this story.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Damien, we must collect at least $40 before the day is out!" Pip insisted as Damien scowled at the plain white bucket that had been thrust into his hands. He picked at the sign that had been roughly taped to the front. It read 'South Park Hospital Charity'. Damien grimaced and looked up to Pip.

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?" he asked the all too cheery looking blonde.

"Because your fantastic boyfriend asked you to," Pip replied, swaying his body from right to left in the most adorable way one could imagine. Damien rolled his eyes, acting as if he couldn't care less what his fantastic boyfriend asked him to do, but both he and Pip knew that Damien would never say no to Pip. He was hooked and twisted around Pip's little finger.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Damien asked, looking at the bucket like it was an alien that had just tried to abduct him.

"Just stand beside me and hold the bucket. I'll do the talking, and all you have to do is stand there and look like a nice little demon, and take the people's donations. Is that easy enough?" Pip asked with a pretty smile as he patted Damien's unruly hair down like a mother would to her small child.

"Since when was taking peoples money ever hard?" Damien grinned.

A little while later, Damien had endured Pip ramming his tiny fist briskly on at least four doors, and each time the blond ran off a well prepared speech about how the poor souls in Hell's Pass hospital, situated just inside the border of South Park was in dire need of money for repairs and staff and equipment otherwise patients would loose their lives. It really was heartwarming, but each time Damien just became increasingly bored. Soon he was leaning against the porch outside their next door, and looking lazily away from Pip as he rolled his speech.

"Oh, dear," the woman said, taking in each word Pip said and putting a manicured hand to her heart. She looked warmly at him and drew a $5 from her pocket. "Here. Take this. I'm sorry it isn't much." she dropped it into the bucket in Damien's hands and looked back at Pip. "Oh, but please give those at the hospital my best, won't you?" she asked smiling compassionately. Pip nodded, uttered a quick sentence of thanks and turned on his heel to leave the porch. Damien followed, and once he heard the door shut behind him, he sighed into the cold air of South Park.  
"Well, that was fantastically boring, and we only got $5," he complained, folding his arms and jingling the bucket of notes and coins.

"It's better than nothing, Damien! She was a very nice woman," Pip said, smiling happily and moving slowly to the house next door to the one they had just left. "Time for the next house!" he said cheerily as he climbed the small stairs and proceeded to the door.

All of a sudden, Damien decided to throw away the boring techniques and bring in a much more... exciting feel to their job. Damien followed Pip to the steps as Pip rapped on the door with his knuckles. Damien heard footsteps approaching and he quickly placed the bucket securely on the ground. He waited for a moment, grinning at the unsuspecting Pip, then pounced His hands curled into the front of the Brit's bright red blazer, and his lips ravished the side of Pip's neck. He sucked at the skin, biting it softly with his slightly sharper-than-normal teeth.

"Damien!" Pip squealed, squirming in Damien's hold. "S-Stop it!" he said, not sounding too convincing that he really did want him to stop. Damien wouldn't have released the blond, even if he had sounded like he meant his words. He couldn't help but smirk just a little as Pip wriggled desperately. It was almost as if Damien were a stranger that had just jumped Pip, rather than his boyfriend of 7+ months. His mouth opened against Pip's neck and his tounge unsheathed from behind his lips. It ran, almost of it's own accord, up the full length of Pip's neck making the little blond shiver with pleasure he strived to conceal. Damien could tell without even looking that red heat was flushing quickly to the Brit's face, even more so as the door to the house swung open. Damien grinned again'st Pip's neck, revealing his sharpened teeth and moved his hands down Pip's body, stopping on the top of Pip's legs.

"Damien!" Pip squeaked, wriggling desperately. Damien finally released him, licking his lips then wiping them on his sleeve and laughing as though he were satisfied with himself.

To no-ones surprise, the door was slammed shut and Damien and a very irritated, flushed Pip moved to the next house.

"Honestly, Damien! Stop thinking with what is in your trousers, please!" Pip insisted as they began up the steps. "Otherwise we will raise hardly anything toward Hell's Pass Hospital!"

"Yeah, yeah.." Damien said, not convincing Pip in the slightest that he was going to stop.

"Look, Damien. I am not saying that what you did was wrong, but just not when I am trying to make a good impression to people.." Pip pleaded, putting a little hand over Damien's clutching the bucket.

"Later, then," Damien said, glancing to Pip with a wink and grinning widely. This caused Pip to flush even deeper, but he sighed and smiled affectionately.

"If you wish," he answered simply, before knocking on the door.

As promised, Damien kept away from Pip, holding the bucket as he did the first time, and the second, and all the other times after that. Pip still kept a wary eye on the demon, not wanting to be surprised by anything.

An old man answered the door and smiled softly at Pip, seeming to ignore Damien. Pip began his speech once more with a polite "Good Afternoon, Sir. I wonder if I could borrow just a little of your time to-"

Damien switched off to the speech, just incase he began to absent mindedly learn it himself. He looked at the floor, then at the change and notes in the bucket, then back at Pip. Pip was still telling this interested old man all about how Hell's Pass Hospital's roof was so deralict that it had begun to rain in on the poorly patients. Damien yawned widely, and decided to stop this nonsense before he fell asleep.

"Well," he interrupted loudly. "I better be going, Pippy. I'll give you this-" he thrust the bucket into Pip's hands and winked. "-And I'll see you later!"

He began to walk from the house, speeding down the steps, but he turned to yell;

"Oh yeah. When you whack the old man over the head, make sure that you do it extra hard. We don't want him waking up or anything like the last one. And when you steal all his money, make sure I get a fair amount of it too. Later!" he waved as if he was in all seriousness, and left the house calmly. There was a slam of a door, and angry huff and a loud, high "Damien!"

Damien turned in the middle of the deserted road and raised his eyebrows in questioning.

"Me?" he asked as innocently as he could manage. Pip made another angry huff and speeded to stand by him and poke him in the chest.

"Just what do you want from me, hmm?! I asked you if you would like to come with me and help out, so that we could spend more time together, and you agreed! You said that you would do anything as long as we see each other more often, and here you are - ruining it all! I want to know what is going on in that stupid head of yours!" Pip yelled.

Damien was actually surprised. He had hardly ever seen Pip this angry. Not even almost all of the school thinking he was French when he had a deep detest for the French made him this angry. Damien's eyebrows had raised, his hands up to attempt to 'protect him' and he had backed from Pip. His shoulder was hurting a little from where Pip's finger had prodded him so insistantly, and he rubbed it now that Pip had stopped.

"I was bored," he said simply, like this was explanation enough.

"BORED?!" Pip demanded, looking almost livid. "You watch TV when you're bored, Damien! You don't ruin charity collections! You don't stop ill people from being able to get better, Damien!"

Damien's scowl softened just a little, and he looked at Pip compassionately. He smiled softly, then grabbed Pip's wrist, covered his eyes and pushed him forward.

--

"Damien!"

"What?"

"Would you let go of me, please?"

Damien smiled and shook his head, even though Pip couldn't see. Damien was holding Pip fast, one hand gripping both the blond's slender arms behind his back and the other hand over Pip's eyes. He led the tiny brit with just a push of his hand, tugging and steering him down snow covered streets with a smirk and an air of apparent ease.

Pip sighed, finally understanding that Damien would not let him go until they had reached where ever it was that they were heading.

But where was that?

Pip didn't know.

"Damien," the little blond began, "If you do not wish to let me go, could you at least tell me where we are going?"

"We're going here," Damien said, nodding toward a dark black alley way, although Pip couldn't see.

"And where is here?" Pip asked calmly.

"Here!" Damien answered again like a tiny child, sitting Pip down in the darkest part of the alley. He removed his hands and allowed Pip to blink. Though it was so dark he could see nothing but the outline of Damien's head, and his glinting scarlet eyes.

"Damien... Where are we?" Pip asked, trying to get comfy. He heard Damien drop something to the floor, and guessed that he had just set the bucket with their raised cash down on the floor beside him as he sat opposite Pip.

"An alley," Damien answered quickly, then flicked his scarlet eyes to Pip's. "I know you can't see much, but I still want you to close your eyes.." he asked quietly.

"Why?" Pip asked, curious and a little scared.

"Because you trust me," Damien answered with an invisible smile. Pip sighed and nodded. Then he realised Damien wouldn't be able to see a nod, and so he said a clear: "Alright." and closed his eyes.

"Put your left hand up," Pip heard Damien's voice request. Pip obliged and raised his left hand. He wondered what Damien was planning, but reminded himself that he trusted Damien, and so relaxed, his eyes still gently closed.

He almost flicked them open when he felt something soft on his knuckles that could only be Damien's lips. How Strange... Damien was kissing his hands? Was that what he wanted to do in a dark alley?

He froze still further when he heard Damien's coat rustle, and stop, and something cold on his ring finger. It slid down, till Damien twisted it and removed his hands from Pip's.

Everything happened so fast for Pip. A kiss was pressed to his slightly open mouth as his mind worked frantically to decipher what Damien was doing, what had made his finger so cold and why, Damien whispered a quick: "I love you, take the bucket back to the hospital," before a gust of wind almost blew Pip over.

Only now did he open his eyes, and saw no shape of Damien's head, nor flash of scarlet eyes.. He fumbled for the bucket until his fingers finally brushed the base, and he stood, lifting the bucket with him. It was strange, but Pip felt the bucket to be much heavier. He lugged it along in the dark until he finally began to see light. He dumped the bucket down in the dim orange glow, and panted to catch his breath. Then, he noticed what had made the bucket so much heavier.

In the bucket, almost spilling from the sides were packs of $100 bills piled up by the hundred in the small space. Each had a band of velvet around them, tying them together in lumps of at least a hundred. The velvet was stamped with a scarlet D, and Pip nearly laughed out loud. He had no idea how much there was here, and he had no idea how he would lump it all the way to Hell's Pass, but he knew exactly who gave him the money to help..

He looked to his finger absently while he walked, and saw a band of silver, incrusted with a deep red ruby. Pip smiled, not even knowing why this ring was on his finger, and not really caring.

"Thank you," he mumbled, kissing the ring softly, and continuing his journey to the Hospital..

**End.**


End file.
